L'emblème Millefiore
by inukag9
Summary: Après la décision de fusion des Giglio Nero de Uni et des Gesso de Byakuran, il a fallut régler quelques problèmes techniques avant d'aboutir à la forme finale qu'est les Millefiore.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Une idée comme ça m'est venu pendant que je lisais les tomes de _Reborn_. Comme vous l'avez devinez, je suis arrivée à l'arc du futur avec notre cher Byakuran.

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**L'emblème Millefiore**

Dans une immense salle de réunion vitrée, avec vue sur un magnifique jardin, éclairée par la douce lumière du soleil, Byakuran était assis en bout de table, s'amusant avec un bouquet de fleurs de lys aux multiples couleurs, arrangée dans un vase. Il prit ensuite d'une main distraite un des marshmallows posé par hasard dans une petite coupelle à sa gauche. Il amena la sucrerie à ses lèvres, se délectant de la douceur qui se diffusait sur sa langue. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Face à lui se trouvait la jeune Uni, Arcobaleno du ciel, assise là, immobile, les yeux dans le vide, semblant avoir perdu son âme.

\- Byakuran-san, je peux savoir ce que je fais ici?

Irie Shoichi était actuellement debout derrière le blanc, ne connaissant pas vraiment la raison de sa présence à cette si importante réunion des deux bosses mafieux, respectivement parrain des Giglio Nero pour la demoiselle et Gesso pour le jeune homme. Il le savait. Il n'aurait pas du accepter l'invitation de son ami. A présent, il se sentait nerveux. Bientôt, ce serait son estomac qui lui jouerait des tours.

\- Mais voyons Sho-chan, il faut toujours une troisième partie, pour éviter les égalités de voix. Ainsi, il sera facile de départager les points de vue sans bloqué la conversation.

\- Justement, tu aurais du prendre quelqu'un d'autre de plus qualifié que moi, je ne suis pas…

\- Mais si, mais si, tu es parfait, Sho-chan. J'ai toute confiance en ton jugement.

Le dénommé Sho-chan dévisagea le parrain blanc avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille parraine. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être surpris ou non. Après tout, depuis qu'il avait rencontré son ami à la fac, il allait de surprise en surprise. Et il en était sur, il lui restait encore beaucoup de chose à découvrir. Il finit par lâcher du regard l'Arcobaleno.

\- Il faut dire que ton interlocuteur ne risque pas de te contredire alors…

\- Ce n'est pas gentil ça, Sho-chan. Il faut être gentil avec les demoiselles.

\- Ah… Désolé… Uni-san.

Le rouquin attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Il savait que Byakuran avait fait quelque chose à cette fille mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la fillette n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Allait-il finir comme cela aussi s'il désobéissait à son supérieur?

\- Tu es tout excusé, Sho-chan.

Il ne se demanderait pas non plus pourquoi c'était le Gesso qui répondait et non la jeune fille censée être offensé. Oui. Il ne se poserait même pas la question… C'était Byakuran-san après tout.

\- Alors, Uni-chan? Maintenant qu'on a décide d'unir nos deux familles, que penses-tu d'un nouvel emblème?

Uni resta silencieuse, telle une poupée de porcelaine grandeur nature déposée sur une chaise. Elle n'avait ni bougé, ni cligné des yeux. Shoichi soupira et prit finalement place aux côtés de Byakuran, pesant le pour et le contre entre le fait de rester dans cette salle à l'atmosphère étrange ou s'enfuir en courant. La deuxième option le tentait beaucoup.

\- J'ai pensé à un emblème avant-gardiste! Personne n'aurait jamais eu une idée aussi géniale que celle-ci!

\- …

\- Je suis sur que vous allez adorer tous les deux! Ta-da!

Le futur dominateur du monde repoussa sa chaise afin de se lever. Il prit un de ses marshmallows entre deux doigts et la tendit droit devant lui, fier de sa trouvaille. Il s'étonnait lui-même de son propre génie. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser dans les autres mondes parallèles? C'était quasiment un sacrilège. Surtout de sa propre part. Il s'horrifiait de sa propre bêtise. C'était pour cela qu'il souriait à pleine dent pour y avoir pensé. Uni ne prononça aucun avis tandis que le roux se demandait bien quand est-ce qu'il verrait le nouvel emblème. Finalement, il préféra demander plutôt que d'attendre indéfiniment cette idée génialissime.

\- Byakuran-san?

\- Oui, Sho-chan?

\- Où est l'emblème?

Byakuran se retourna vers Sho-chan tout en continuant à tendre sa sucrerie favorite. Il entreprit même de s'amuser un peu le en pressant entre ses doigts afin de jouer sur les courbes de cette déesse des friandises.

\- Et bien, entre mes mains!

\- Entre tes… Un marshmallow?

Irie se leva à son tour, observant la sucrerie blanche et cylindrique puis son boss, pour vérifier qu'il était bien sérieux. Et son mauvais pressentiment se confirma. Le Gesso était sérieux. Très sérieux. A quel point le cerveau de cet homme était-il composé de marshmallow?

\- Mais… Tu ne peux pas!

\- Et pourquoi donc Sho-chan? Même Uni est d'accord avec moi.

\- Quand est-ce que Uni-san a accepté? Demanda surpris Shoichi, en se retournant vers la poupée.

\- Qui ne dit mot consent, Sho-chan. Nous sommes donc deux contre un. Déclara ravi l'initiateur de la réunion.

\- Att-

\- Le nouvel emblème sera un marshmallow!

Oubliant son malaise et ses maux d'estomac qui le conduirait un jour ou l'autre vers un ulcère, Irie Shoichi ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle décision sans rien dire. En tant qu'ami, il ne pouvait pas. En tant que futur subordonné, il ne clamera jamais qu'il appartenait à la famille des boules de sucre. Il tenta alors de s'imposer physiquement, pour pallier son manque de charisme, en claquant violemment les mains sur la table, faisant trembler vase et coupelle, et essaya de masquer les douleurs qui lui remontaient le bras.

\- Je m'y oppose, Byakuran-san! Tu n'es pas sérieux! On parle de mafia là! Pas d'une boutique de bonbon!

\- Attention, Sho-chan. Les marshmallow ne sont pas de simple bonbon. Menaça l'adepte de sucre.

\- Ca reste des…

\- Ce sont les douceurs suprêmes qui transcendent le monde de la gourmandise. Un marshmallow est une sucrerie parfaite, aussi bien dans sa forme que dans sa texture. Regarde-moi ça. As-tu vu comment il revenait à sa forme initiale après avoir été pressé par mes doigts? Tu ne connais simplement pas l'étendu de son gout mystérieux et indescriptible ni son moelleux. C'est l'être parfait de ce monde.

Shoichi eut un moment de blanc face à ce discours enflammé sur un simple marshmallow, se demandant sérieusement si son supérieur, et ami de faculté, venait réellement de faire l'éloge d'un amas de sucre sans forme et sans plaisanter… Apparemment oui. Il était bel et bien sérieux. Il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais du lui faire découvrir ces bonbons.

\- Byakuran-san… Commença doucement le rouquin.

\- Oui, Sho-chan.

\- Je ne renie pas ton amour des marshmallows, mais il est impensable que l'emblème d'une famille mafieuse soit une sucrerie. L'emblème représente le clan. Tu veux qu'on t'associe à un simple marshmallow?

Le Gesso blanc était choqué par tant de profanation. Son ami venait d'insulter sa drogue, son dieu, son précieux. Sho-chan était si cruel envers lui. Il avait envie de noyer son chagrin dans ses douceurs qui ne le jugeait point.

\- Mais Sho-chan…

\- Inutile de te plaindre, c'est non. N'est-ce pas Uni-san?

\- …

Un silence répondit au coincé de service. C'est alors que l'accro du sucre attrapa la perche que lui tendait Uni-chan. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse abattre pour si peu. Il aurait son emblème de marshmallow.

\- Elle a refusé, Sho-chan.

\- Pas du tout. Qui ne dit mot consent, n'est-ce pas? Alors elle est d'accord avec moi.

Byakuran claqua la langue et se rassit, mécontent, avalant d'une bouchée, quasi agressive, sa douceur ultime. Il savait que Sho-chan ne se laisserait pas facilement avoir. Il avait même retourné son propre argument contre lui. Il regarda le roux reprendre sa place. Pourquoi l'avait-il invité ici déjà? Lui qui pensait qu'en tant qu'ami de _choice_, ils partageaient la même vision des choses. Il prit une autre bouché de sa drogue blanche si douce et raffinée et tenta de se calmer. Il ne gagnerait jamais les faveurs de Sho-chan à ce rythme là. Il voulait absolument mettre en valeur son met préféré. Après tout, ces palourdes de Vongola avaient bien un coquillage pour les représenter, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de déposer sa propre touche personnelle?

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, Sho-chan. Bouda Byakuran.

\- Je t'avais proposé de me remplacer, tu as refusé. Maintenant que je suis là, il est hors de question de faire honte à ta nouvelle famille.

\- Un marshmallow ne pourra jamais me faire honte! Excuse-toi, Sho-chan! Sale pécheur hérétique!

Le jeune mécanicien soupira face à l'infantilité de son ami dès qu'il s'agissait de sucre. Il prit néanmoins le temps de respirer calmement. Son estomac le rappela à l'ordre en se tordant dans tous les sens. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il ne lui laisserait pas le loisir de ridiculiser cette fusion.

\- Réfléchit un peu, Byakuran-san. Vous êtes respectivement les Giglio Nero et les Gesso… Vous allez fusionner en une seule et même famille. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose d'exploitable dedans pour t'inspirer un nouvel emblème… Regarde ces lys par exemple, ils sont magnifique non?

Vexé que son marshmallow adoré ait perdu contre quelque pauvre fleur, le blanc ne daigna même pas jeter un œil sur ces traitresses qui osaient voler la vedette à son trésor. Qu'est-ce qu'un marshmallow avait de moins qu'une fleur hein, après tout? Un marshmallow avait la forme la plus parfaite qui soit, la plus douce et la plus délicate et bien sur, il avait une fragrance envoutante. Qui oserait y résister? Il ne perdait en rien face à une pauvre fleur dépourvu de personnalité.

\- Et pourquoi seule la famille Giglio Nero aurait l'horreur de représenter notre famille? Et Marshmallow-chan?

\- Marsh- Byakuran-san, tu ne peux pas lui donner un nom!

\- Si, et je viens de le faire, hein, Marshmallow-chan? Dit-il en dévorant la dite Marshmallow-chan.

Afin de détruire ces fleurs maudites, Byakuran renversa le vase sur la table laissant écouler l'eau jusqu'au sol, dans la ferme intention de jeter ces créatures maudites. En quoi avoir des fleurs sur l'emblème de sa nouvelle famille était-elle différente d'avoir des marshmallows? C'était la même chose. Ou alors, Sho-chan avait été charmé par Uni-chan? Il en était hors de question. Sho-chan lui appartenait. Lui et les marshmallows.

\- C'est une bonne idée ça, Byakuran-san.

\- Hein?

Byakuran contempla étonné Irie Shoichi qui admirait les fleurs multicolores répandues sur la table. Le blanc ne voyait rien d'intéressant à part un amas informe et disgracieux. Il vit ensuite son second désigner deux fleurs entrecroisées.

\- C'est parfait ça.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Sho-chan.

Le roux soupira et prit les deux fleurs qui avaient capté son attention pour les déposa devant le Gesso qui le regardait d'un air ennuyé. Irie croisa les deux fleurs au niveau de leur tige et le présenta à l'amateur de sucrerie cylindrique.

\- Tu plaisantes, Sho-chan.

\- Je suis tout à fait sérieux. Et à la limite, je veux bien concevoir que les fleurs soient blancs marshmallows pour te faire plaisir.

\- Mais si on rajoute…

Entre les deux têtes de lys, Byakuran déposa un marshmallow qui trônait fièrement en ce centre. Le mécanicien vit la lueur de fierté briller dans les yeux de son ami fasciné par son art divin. Il décida alors sans hésitation de dégager d'une pichenette bien centrée l'intrus fait de sucre. C'est avec effroi que l'adorateur de marshmallow vola par-dessus la table pour sauver sa belle en détresse, se maudissant d'avoir choisit un tel être étroit d'esprit pour l'aider dans cette réunion. Il regrettait vraiment son choix.

\- Sho-chan, tu es viré. Je veux des marshmallows pour mon emblème. Fin de l'histoire. Lança froidement l'accro de sucre cylindrique.

Shoichi soupira et réfléchit à sa future argumentation. Il imaginait déjà les éclats de rire des autres familles mafieuses face à une nouvelle famille qui oserait arborer un marshmallow comme signe distinctif. Finalement, il trouva la faille à exploiter. Il espérait juste que son ami soit assez censé pour comprendre l'étendue de sa théorie rocambolesque.

\- Byakuran-san.

\- Je ne t'écoute pas.

Le futur numéro un de la famille fusionnée se mit à chanter à tue-tête, sans doute l'une des musiques promotionnelles pour les marshmallows qu'il entendait souvent dans les publicités à la télévision.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Byakuran se redressa soudainement, ouvrant grand les yeux, n'osant croire qu'il avait enfin gagné. Il était sur que son Sho-chan avait succombé au charme dévastateur de Marshmallow-chan.

\- Hein? Vraiment? Je savais que tu comprendrais, Sho-chan!

\- Oui, et une fois que tu auras dominé le monde, tout le monde t'admirera pour ta puissance.

\- Je n'en suis pas encore là, tu va me faire rougir.

Il aimait être flatté, surtout par Sho-chan qui en était avare. Il se fichait de la raison qui avait poussé le jeune homme à changer d'avis mais il en était ravi. Il s'imaginait déjà triomphant de la conquête des marshmallows du monde entier… Il voulait dire, de toutes les mafias du monde entier.

\- Et ils t'admireront tellement qu'on va commencer diffuser ton emblème marshmallow partout.

\- Bien évidemment.

Il lui était facile d'imaginer son image de marque se diffuser dans chaque recoin du monde, même dans les tous petits villages cachés aux fins fonds des montagnes. Les marshmallows domineront le monde. Il en était certain.

\- Et bien sur, à en consommer à outrance.

\- Hein?

\- Tellement que les usines de fabrication crouleront sous la demande, incapable de suivre la demande.

\- Sho-chan? Tenta d'interpeller le blanc.

\- Il y aura un tel gouffre entre la production et la consommation que la demande surpassera la production, ce qui rendra les marshmallows rares et onéreux. Tu ne pourras plus en manger autant que tu voudras et…

\- Stop! Sho-chan, tu n'es pas sérieux!

Byakuran était incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Comment ça la production de marshmallow ne suivrait plus la demande? Il savait bien que les marshmallows étaient un met divin dont seuls quelque élus, lui, pouvaient en connaitre la profondeur. Cela voudrait dire que des profanateurs dévoreraient sa source d'énergie sans chercher à comprendre sa complexité?

\- Imagine à tous ces enfants qui penseront que les marshmallows rendent les hommes plus forts comme on disait pour les épinards. Ils commenceront à en consommer doucement, jusqu'à en devenir accro et dépendant comme toi.

\- Impossible… Commença à s'horrifier Byakuran.

\- Puis, cette nouvelle mode pour les marshmallows va intriguer ces mêmes parents qui ne résisteront pas à gouter à leur tour cette merveilleuse invention. Ils les consommeront avec leur progéniture. Quelques années plus tard, ces enfants marshmallows vont propager cette saveur défendue, je veux dire, vont gaver leur propre enfants, qui à leur tour…

Le gourmand n'en pouvait plus. Comment Sho-chan osait-il lui faire cela? A sa chère et tendre Marshmallow-chan de surcroit! Quelle fin terrifiante! Et ce diable osait prétendre être son ami avec de telle idée? Pourquoi raconter avec tant s'enthousiasme l'extinction de sa moitié? De son âme sœur? Était-il donc un monstre sans cœur?

\- Stop! Méchant Sho-chan! Ne fait pas plus de mal à Marshmallow-chan! Très bien! Prend ces fleurs maudites et va créer ta pénurie avec, mais laisse Marshmallow-chan en dehors de ton plan diabolique! Assassin!

\- Ass- S'étrangla Shoichi.

\- Parfaitement! Tueur de marshmallows!

Byakuran prit sa dernière douceur entre les mains, le regard mouillé. Ah, son dieu était là. Il sentait comme une force cosmique affluer en lui.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Marshmallow-chan, je te protégerais de ces étrangers. Je serais le seul à te manger toute crue.

Irie soupira de soulagement d'avoir gagner la bataille, pour une fois, et décida que c'était le bon moment pour quitter la salle de réunion. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers l'homme qui avait changé sa vie. Voyant le regard de Byakuran perturbé et tourmenté à l'idée d'une extinction prochaine de son aimé, Shoichi lança avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Je veux bien que ces fleurs soient blancs marshmallows.

\- Oh, que tu es gentil, Sho-chan. Serait-ce une rédemption?

\- Oui, oui, bien sur… Tu as raison, Byakuran-san.

Le génie de la robotique était épuisé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé plusieurs des nuits blanches à créer ses robots dans son labo. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, sortir d'ici avant d'avoir son cerveau transformé en substance rose et moelleuse.

\- Dans ce cas, le nom de la nouvelle famille sera…

\- Absolument pas marshmallow.

\- Radin.

Irie Shoichi, ingénieur de génie et ami de Byakuran, quitta enfin la pièce avec une esquisse pour le futur emblème du clan mafieux. Il devait également trouver un nom qui leur correspondrait. Il fit quelque pas tout en scrutant son croquis fleuri. Et pourquoi pas Millefiore? Ca sonnait pas mal, et l'emblème s'y prêtait bien. Il eut cependant une petite pensée pour le traumatisé et se promit de passer dans une confiserie pour acheter quelque douceur moelleuse pour faire oublier cette petite défaite.

Ce fut après cette réunion que les Millefiore naquirent enfin, créant l'un des clans les plus puissants du monde tout en ayant pour mission secrète de sauver les marshmallows de l'extinction.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


End file.
